Honest Living
by MoowitMi324
Summary: The final story in the Crush Series. It's been 5 years since the last story and The Bohemians are dealing with hard times. Mark struggles to raise 3 kids, Maureen and Joanne have split up, Roger puts his guitar away, and someone loses their memory.
1. The Pulse Beats

A/N: Yes, I'm bringing my little story back, because I feel like the other version of this story was not a very good story. If you haven't already, check out the first three stories ,The Little Crush, What You Own, and Over The Moon. It will help you understand this story. I bet some of you are wondering "why are you bringing this series back? Why don't you let it die?" A) I have nothing else to do lol. B)I hated the other version. C) This series is my baby. Lol. Please review and tell my what you think and if you have any suggestions or any extra story lines you think I could put in here. Review and let me know and I'll see what I can do. my next set of stories will be fan fics for The L Word. I feel like I need to do other different types of fan fics, because I've only been doing rent fan fics.

Honest Living

(The Davis Family)

Roger and Mimi's marriage has been going great for the past few years. Roger and Collins are now the owners of the Life Café. Mimi still has her dance studio and it has become a huge success in alphabet city, and Tori is now 11 and in the 6th grade. She is one of the smartest kids in her class.

(The Cohen Family)

Mark has had a rough five years, raising 3 kids. Luckily, he has his friends to help him with a lot of things. He is still taking Mickey's death hard and hasn't tried to move on with his love life. The filmmaker still works at Buzzline. Luke is 11 and isn't doing so good in school. He gets bullied a lot and doesn't have many friends. Michelle is now 13 and is almost in high school. She is very popular in school and is president of the Drama Club. Samantha is now 5 and looks exactly like Mickey.

(The Collins Family)

Collins is now part owner of The Life Café with Roger, Angel is still working in fashion, Max is now 17 and is a junior in high school. He is the president of GSA and is the only openly gay guy in school.

(The Jefferson family)

Shockingly, Joanne cheated on Maureen with her secretary and Maureen caught them in bed. Maureen decided it was best for she and Joanne to separate. Maureen bought an apartment not to far from the loft. Joanne and Maureen share custody of Elsie and Scott. The twins are 13and are taking the separation different ways. Elise is angry with Joanne for cheating and Scott is mad at Maureen for leaving Joanne. This problem causes the twins to fight…a lot.

_Voice: I'm back from Vegas! _

_Me: You were gone for two years…._

_Voice: I know! Miss me?_

_Me: No. _

_Voice: What did I miss?_

_Me: you missed a crappy 5__th__ and final story in the Crush series. _

_Voice: What story is this?_

_Me: a new and improved 5__th__ and final story in the Crush series._

_Voice: I thought you were done with-_

_Me: I know, I know, but I have more hot, funny, adventurous, depressing, sick and twisted ideas for this story. _

_Voice: Is Kate coming back for this one?_

_Me: No, I promise._

_Voice: Is Mark going to find love again?_

_Me: Maybe….Maybe not?_

_Voice: How will it end?_

_Me: I'm not telling you._

_Voice: Please!_

_Me: No! but you I will be posting the first chapter soon. _

_Voice: quick question._

_Me: shoot_

_Voice: Is Burt Reynolds going to be in this one?_

_Me: Goodbye, Voice._

_Voice: you didn't answer me._

_Me: What does Burt Reynolds have to do with this story?_

_Voice:….I don't know._


	2. Hold That Focus Steady

Chapter 1: Hold That Focus Steady

_May 14__th__, 2003 4PM Eastern Standard Time_

The Loft

Mark slid the door open and helped his beaten son into the loft and led him to the couch. He then went into the kitchen and got an ice pack out of the freezer. Luke was beaten up by a bully for the third time in 2 weeks and the school wasn't doing anything about it. From the time they had gotten into the car to the time they got home. Mark handed his son the ice pack, Luke didn't say anything. The young boy kept his head down and kept quite.

"I'm going to call Joanne and see if we can sue the school." Mark said pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't, please?" Luke begged in a soft whisper.

"Son, this is the third time you've been beaten up this week and your principle isn't doing anything about it." Mark said.

"Dad, school is almost over. Ben is suppose to be moving to Ohio anyway."

"That doesn't matter, Luke!" Mark snapped.

Luke looked down at his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have to go to a meeting at 4:45PM and pick your little sister up later tonight. Michelle should be home any minute."

"Dad, I'm ok by myself. Michelle can go hang out with her friends at the mall. She doesn't have to baby-sit me."

"I don't want to leave you home alone." Mark said.

"Whatever." Luke sighed and sat back on the couch.

Michelle entered the loft and sat her backpack in the green chair next to the door.

"Hey, Bro." The tall girl greeted.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"How the fuck do you think I feel!" Luke screamed before running to his room.

"Watch your language, Luke." Mark said.

Mark took a deep breath and turned to his older daughter.

"How was your day?" He asked in a calm voice.

"It was ok. That asshole-"

"Michelle." Mark said firmly.

"That….Butthole, Ben asked me out and I told him….something I can only say in front of Aunt Maureen."

_May 14__th__ 6PM Eastern Standard Time_

Maureen's Apartment

Maureen had moved into a crappy apartment in what Roger liked the call "The shit hole of the city." It was a tough neighborhood and wasn't really safe for anyone. Her apartment was small and had two small bedrooms. Maureen didn't really like the place, but it was what she could afford. Joanne offered to buy her a place and the diva refused, because she didn't want anything from Joanne.

It was Maureen's week to have the kids and she was waiting for Joanne to drop them off. There was a knock on the door and the brunette quickly prepared herself for a fight to uproar. She opened the door revealing Joanne and the Children.

"Hey mom!" Elsie said.

"Hey." Scott said, without any emotion.

"Hey, go put your bags in your room." Maureen said, as she hugged her Children.

Once they were gone, Maureen looked at Joanne.

"I can believe I'm letting my kids stay here." Joanne said looking at the apartment. She was still standing at the doorway. "Why couldn't you just stay with Mark?"

" I didn't want to." Maureen said, rolling her eyes. "You think you're so better than me, because you have a fancy house in the suburbs."

"Mo, you picked that house out."

"Don't call me _Mo_! Only my friends call me that."

"I'm your wife."

"I'm glad you know that. Too bad you didn't know that I was your wife when you were sleeping around with that whore."

"Oh! You must be perfect compared to me." Joanne said sarcastically.

"I never said I was perfect. You're the one who acts like everyone should kiss your ass!"

"Me!?"

By now the couple was yelling and screaming at each other. The neighbors began to open their doors a take a peak.

"Damn, lesbians. They go through this every other Friday." An old man said, shutting his door.

Scotty and Elsie heard their parents arguing and decided to do something about it.

"They've got to stop fighting." Scott said.

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Just go along with it."

"I don't know about this…"

"Just do it!" Elsie screamed.

"Ok! Damn!"

Elsie and Scott walked into the living.

"Mom?" Scott said.

"Mama?" said Elsie.

"They wont here us."

"Yes, they will." Elsie said, with a smirk. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Maureen and Joanne looked at their 13 year old daughter. The look on their faces were priceless.

"What did you say?" Joanne asked.

"Her eggo is Preggo…." Scott said.

Maureen couldn't say anything, she was lost for words.

"I don't know who the father is. I got drunk at a party…"

"What party?" Joanne said.

"I secretly went out a few weeks ago and went to a party."

Maureen fainted.

"Look what your little joke did!" Scott whispered.

A/N: show me some love! :)


	3. That’s a Lie, That’s a Lie

Chapter 2: That's a Lie, That's a Lie

The Life Café

Roger sat at his and Collins office, with his feet on the desk and his head laid back.

"Rough day, Old Man?" Victoria asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yep!" The rocker said, looking at his daughter. "Where's your mom?"

"At the bar, talking to Uncle Collins."

"How was your day at school?"

"Pretty good. I got an A+ on my History test."

"You know? you got your brains from me."

Mimi walked up behind her Daughter and whispered in her ear.

"Just agree with him and make him feel special."

"I heard that!" Roger said laughing.

Collins stormed the room, running into Tori and Mimi.

"Mo, is in the hospital."

"Did Joanne try to kill her?" Mimi asked in a worried tone.

"No, she fainted."

"She probably realized that she was living in a shit hole."

Collins smiled a little. "I don't know, but lets go."

_May 14__th__ 7PM Eastern Standard Time_

The Hospital

Roger, Mimi, Mark, Collins, Angel, and Tori burst through the doors of the hospital. Once they got to the waiting area, they saw Joanne, and the others.

"What happened?" Mimi asked Joanne.

"Elsie told us that she was pregnant and-"

"What!" Roger, Collins, and Mark said at the same time.

The three men walked over to Elsie and began asking questions.

"When did this happen?" Mark asked.

"Who is the son of a bitch that did this to you?" Asked Roger

"She doesn't know." Joanne replied.

"Girl, you better tell us something." Collins said with an angry tone.

Before the young girl could speak, the Doctor came out.

"The family of Maureen Johnson?"

"I'm her wife." Joanne said.

"Maureen is doing just fine, but there is one thing." The doctor said, looking at his clipboard.

"What's that?"

Terrible things began to run through her head.

"Your wife's blood pressure is sky high. She seems to be stressed out about a lot of things."

"Well, we got into an argument and our daughter told us she was pregnant before Maureen passed out."

"I think that could be the reason." The doctor said.

Roger noticed Mark was looking pale and sick, he decided to take a seat next to his best friend.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how hard these past 5 years have been." Mark said.

"Yeah, man, I know."

"I keep asking myself 'what did I do to deserve this?' you know?"

"They say whenever there's darkness, there's always light."

"When am I going to see that light?"

"I'm sure you'll see it soon." Roger said, putting his arm over Mark's shoulder.

The boho kids gathered around Elsie and Scott, who were argueing.

"Why do you have to be a dumbass?" Scott said.

"It might bring them back together."

"Maybe they don't want to get back together!"

"Don't say that!"

"O.M.G are you really pregnant?" Tori asked, interrupting.

"No, my parents were arguing…again and I had to say something to stop them."

"Did you really have to go that far?" Michelle asked.

"Yes!"

"You are such a Drama Queen." Luke said, sounding annoyed.

"Where are your glasses?" Asked Tori.

"Ben broke them when he hit me."

"That loser asked me out today." Michelle said.

"I hate him!" Said Elsie.

"Who loves him?" Scotty asked. "Who loves Elsie?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Elise said smacking her brother in the head.

"Here comes Max with Sami." Michelle said, looking at the young man walk down the hallway of the hospital.

Michelle had a huge crush on Max. Who wouldn't have a crush on Max? He had smooth caramel skin, big hazel eyes, short black wavy hair, and a soul patch that he always kept in shape. His soul patch wasn't the only thing he kept in shape, Max was also a health nut, he worked out twice a day and had the body of a swimmer. Max had a smile that lit up a whole room and had a deep, but sensitive voice.

"Hola." Max said.

"Hey, Max." Michelle said quickly.

"Here we go." Luke and Scott said, rolling their eyes.

Angel went to hug her son.

"Mama, what happened?" Asked Max.

"Your Aunt Mo fainted."

"What caused her to faint?"

"….Elsie is pregnant." Angel said, giving Elsie a sympatric look.

"What! When did this happen? Who is rotten piece of shit who knocked you up?" Max asked, before pulling Elsie into a tight hug.

"Max, calm down, ok?" Angel said.

Scott pulled Joanne to the side.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked. She could tell something was bothering her son.

"Mama, Elsie is lying about being pregnant. She said she was going to say it, because she wanted you and Mom to stop fighting, but now I think it's because she wants attention."

"So….she's not pregnant?"

"Nope. She's afraid to even kiss anyone. How would she be able to have sex?"

"…..She's in big trouble."

"Uh, Mama, why don't we just see how long she can hold on to this lie?" Scott asked, curiously.

"That sounds like a good idea. It will teach her a lesson."

Scott went back over to his friends and Joanne observed her daughter.

"Like mother, like daughter." Joanne said with a small laugh.

A/N: next chapter should be up soon. I know it's a bit slow, but the next chapter is when everything really starts.


	4. Life Is Yours To Miss

Chapter 3: Life Is Yours To Miss

_May 20__th__ 1:33PM_

The Davis Home

It was Mimi's day off and she decided to stay home all day and watch the Buffy The Vampire Slayer marathon on TV. Roger was at work and Tori was at school, so Mimi was happy to have the house to herself for once. The dancer had just finished her bowel of popcorn when the door bell rang.

"Hey, Mark. What brings you here?" Mimi asked, smiling at husband's her best friend.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mark asked.

"Sure."

Mimi let the filmmaker into the house and they both sat on the couch. Mark put his face in his hands and began to cry. Mimi knew why he was crying, so, she let him cry for a moment and rubbed his shoulder for support. When Mark took his hands from his face, she studied him for a moment. Mark's appearance had changed a lot in the last five years. He had a full beard, his face looked thin, and he always looked sick.

"I don't know when the last time I saw you crack a smile, honey." Mimi said, sadly. "I miss seeing it."

"I don't have anything to smile about, Mimi. My son keeps getting beat up at school, my youngest daughter keeps asking where her mommy is, my job wants me to move to L.A, and…."

He couldn't finish his sentence without crying again.

"Is there something else wrong?" Mimi asked.

Mark wiped his blood shot eyes. "When Mickey was alive, we had this communication. It was strange, because I never had it with anyone else. I could feel when she was upset or hurt. I would know she was going to tell good news or bad news before she could even open her mouth."

"She had that same connection with you.." Mimi said, looking down at the floor, trying not to cry.

"Mimi, I know this might sound crazy and I know you are going to want to put me in a nut house after you hear this, but…I think Mickey is still alive."

The Life Café

Collins came out of the office and noticed Roger was struggling with his guitar.

"Fuck!" Roger said, taking his hand off the neck of the guitar and using the other hand to rub it.

"Something wrong with your hand, Rog?" Collins asked.

"No…"

"You look like-"

"Collins, I'm fine! Go check on the customers." Roger snapped.

"Whoa man! Need some tampons?"

Roger glared at Collins.

"I don't need fucking tampons." Roger mumbled.

"Relax, man, I'm just messing with you. Have you been to the doctor?"

"For what? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Roger, lately I've been watching you play that thing, non stop." Collins said.

"So, you're spying on me?"

"Only because you're getting old."

"You're a little older than me."

"Really?" Collins asked jokingly. "Listen, I'm going to go back in the kitchen. Take a break and go home for a while, ok?"

"Ok.." Roger said. Before Collins left.

Roger was frustrated and scared. For the last few months, he had had a rough time playing guitar, because his fingers would ache or lock up on him as he played. He figured that by the time he was in his 40's his fingers would go out on him, since he had been playing guitar since he was 12 and hand problems were big in his family, but Roger wasn't ready to put his guitar down.

The Rocker set his guitar down , he took his song book out and began to work on the song he had been working on for weeks. As Roger was writing, her heard a certain Diva enter the loft, talking to herself.

"She's such a fucking bitch!"

"It's not good to talk about yourself like that, Maureen." Roger said, not looking up from song book.

"Shut up! I'm in a bad mood."

"Uh oh….she's in a bad mood too."

Collins, who was about to go talk to the Drama Queen, turned and walked back to where he was.

"What happened?" Roger asked, sitting his pen down onto the book.

"Well, lets see! While we were planning on having another child, the women I've been with for 14 years, has an affair with her 19 year old high school drop out secretary, my agent just left me, my 13 year old daughter is lying to me about being pregnant, and I haven't had sex in 6 months!" Maureen ranted.

The Life Café got quite. All of the customers looked at the corner of the stage, where Maureen and Roger were standing.

"Let's go back in my office and talk." Roger suggested.

When they entered the office, Roger sat in his chair and Maureen sat on his desk.

"Here, have a drink." Roger said, pulling out a bottle from his desk drawer.

He poured the drink into a small glass and handed to her.

"She's still seeing her."

"Who?"

"The mailman…"

"What?"

"Candace!" Maureen said, loudly.

" I thought Joanne said that she was done with her?"

"She lied. I saw them shopping together at that new super store." Maureen said taking a sip of her drink. "You know, Roger? Sometimes think she's trying to get me back for sleeping with Benny…"

"Oh come on, Mo. That one night stand is the reason you two have….or had a beautiful, loving family. Sometimes I think she's happy you and Benny slept together. If that didn't happen, she wouldn't have Scott and Elsie."

"She says I'm being a hypocrite."

"No, you're not. There's a difference between having a one night stand and having an affair. You and Benny were drunk when the two of you had sex. Joanne wasn't drunk when she was sleeping around with Candace. She knew what she was doing was wrong." Roger said. "Like when I slept with Mickey…I knew it was wrong…the guilt still haunts me everyday.."

"She knew it was wrong too." Maureen said sadly. "I really miss her. She would know exactly what to do."

"Me too."

Angel came into the office.

"Hey, Angel." They greeted.

"I heard that the two of you were in a bad mood." Angel said sitting in Collins chair.

"I'm fine. Collins is just over reacting." Roger said, with a smile.

"I'm not fine! Angel, Joanne is still seeing Candace."

"Are you serious?" Angel was surprised.

"Yes! They were at that new super store!"

"Maybe they were getting new office supplies?"

"Joanne always orders her office supplies." Maureen began to cry.

"Aww Chica." Angel said getting up to hug her.

Roger walked around his desk and hugged her too.

"I'm sure there's a good reason they were at the store together." Roger said.

The Davis Home

"Mark, I really want to believe that Mickey is alive too, but you and I both know, she's gone. She's been gone for 5 years." Mimi said, standing up.

"There was a great chance of her surviving and you know it!" Mark said, standing up too.

Mimi didn't want Mark to start giving her hope, she didn't want to believe it, because she didn't want to be disappointed. The dancer had had dreams of her sister being alive and would wake up and realize she was still dead.

"We all thought Kate was dead. Remember?" Mark asked

"Yeah, but we thought she drowned. We saw Mickey fade away, Mark."

"Mimi, do you ever get that feeling that Mickey is still alive?"

"…Yes."

"Then help me."

"Help you what?"

"Help me find Mickey."

A/N: I'm not going to be updating for about a week, because I don't know how I'm going to do the next few chapters. I don't want to center this story too much around the Boho kids, so you wont see too much of them in the next few chapters . Please review and tell me what you think :D


	5. You’ll See

A/N: This chapter is a bit extreme, but that's what I do lol! I am so pumped, because I'm going to see Mamma Mia on Sunday and I've been listening to ABBA for almost a week straight.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!…damn

Chapter 4: You'll See

_May 24__th__ 2AM Eastern Standard Time_

The Collins Home

It was two in the morning and Max was asleep when his cell phone rang.

_Go shorty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's your birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know  
We don't give a _

"Hello?" The Young man answered, in a horse voice.

"Max, it's me."

"Aunt Mimi?"

Max sat up in bed and turned his pink and orange lava lamp on.

"We need your help." Mimi whispered.

"We?"

"Mark and I. Meet us at the cemetery."

"Aunt Mimi, why are you and Uncle Mark at a cemetery?" Max asked, confused.

"it's a long story. Just get in your truck and make sure you wear some clothes that you don't mind getting dirty." Mimi said before hanging up.

"What am I about to get myself into?" Max asked himself.

He got out of bed and found an old pair of jeans, a blue tank top, and his old pair of black converse. Since both of his parents were heavy sleepers, it was easy for Max to sneak out.

_May 24__th__ 3:05AM Eastern Standard Time_

The Cemetery

Max drove to Mickey's grave, where Mark, Michelle, and Mimi stood waiting on him. The young man got out of his truck.

"What is going on?"

"Dad and Aunt Mimi have lost their minds!" Michelle said, giving the two adults death glares.

"Why are we here?"

"Dad thinks my mom is still alive."

Max gave his Uncle a sadden look. "Uncle Mark, I'm sorry, but she's gone."

"Max can you please have a little faith here?" Mark begged. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"Ok, I promise."

"Max, grab that shovel." Mimi said, pointing to the shovel next to her car.

"Wait, you're seriously digging up Aunt Mickey's body? This is illegal! We could get in deep shit!"

"That's what I told them!" Michelle said, glaring at her dad.

"Michelle." Mark said, looking at his daughter with no emotion. "If thought this was crazy…..why did you come?"

"Because my father and my aunt have a few screws in their heads lose and I need to monitor them."

_May 24__th__ 4AM Eastern Standard Time_

Two hours later and the four of them were done digging. They tied ropes to the end of Mickey's casket and Max pulled the casket out with his truck. It was a success. Mark and Mimi observed the creamy white casket for a moment. They wanted to quickly to open it and see their loved one, but at the same time, it hit them that what they were about to see was going to be creepy.

"Max, take Michelle home and come back."

"But dad, I want to be here."

"Michie, please." Mark asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

"Come on, I'll get you some breakfast at McDonalds, on the way." Max said taking Michelle's hand.

Michelle's guard was quickly brought down, when Max touched her hand. She began to picture them holding hands all the time.

"Michie?" Mark asked. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking." Michelle said. "Bye Aunt Mimi, Bye Dad."

"Bye."

Once Max and Michelle drove off, Mark and Mimi went back to staring at the casket.

"We cant just look at it forever." Mimi said with a sigh.

"You're right."

Mark pulled the top half of the casket open, revealing…..that there was no body.

"Mark, there's not body in here…." Mimi said with wide eyes. "How did we not notice?"

"Shit, shit, shit!" Mark said, grabbing his hair. "Where the fuck is my wife, Mimi?"

"I don't know, Mark!"

"Roger and Collins said the casket wasn't heavy."

"What did you expect to see?"

Mimi and Mark turned to where the voice came from. It was Allison Grey.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked in an hateful tone.

"That's none of your business."

"What did you do with my wife's body?"

"I didn't do shit. don't look at me like I'm the bad guy, Mark. My cousin and my husband were the bad guys…..and they got what was coming to them."

"You know something and you're not telling us." Mark said.

"Talk to Dr. Jacobs at the Hospital. He was one of Kate's employees."

"One of Kate's employees?" Asked Mimi.

"Yes, she had a few people on her paycheck. A few cops, a few funeral home workers, a few homeless….well former homeless people."

"How do you know all this?"

"After you killed her." Allison stared at the filmmaker for a moment. "I cleaned out her apartment and found a lot of sick shit."

"Will you help us?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not your best friend, I'm not your Starbucks buddy, and I'm not buddy, but I will help, because I hate Benny and I hate Kate and that's the only thing we have in common."

Allison kept a solid face as she explained her reasoning to Mark and Mimi. Everything muffy had said was true and she wanted to get her revenge by helping Mark and Mimi.

"Now can you answer our question?"

"Yes, I came here to visit my father. Is that a problem?"

"I'm sorry to hear about your fathers passing." Mark said.

"Please do not give me all that sympathy . I don't need that bullshit." Allison said. "Well, I have to go. Meet me in front of the hospital, today at 5PM. Don't be late and don't be early."

A/N: so, I decided to update a little sooner. The next chapter will be up by Tuesday. Please review!


	6. We’re Okay

A/N: I saw Mamma Mia and I loved it! It is now my second favorite movie (no musical can take the place of rent, of course)

Chapter 5: We're Okay

_May 24__th__ 9 AM Eastern Standard Time._

Joanne's Office 

A tall young pale woman stood in Joanne's office doorway, wearing a black mini skirt.

"Hello, lover."

The Lawyer looked up to see, her former secretary and current girlfriend, Candace. Joanne wasn't in love with Candace, she didn't even love her. Candace was more like a toy or a Maureen substitute. Only Candace was one of those substitutes that was cool and let you do anything, but when you ask her to help you with a math problem, she tells you to do it for homework.

"Hey, what you brings you here?"

"I was going to a job interview and.." Candace shut the door behind her. "I started feeling really horny."

Candace took her shirt and threw it at Joanne. She then began to do a little sexy dance as she pulled her skirt down, with her red heels still on. Candace swayed her hips as she walked towards Joanne, sitting on her lap. Maureen opened the door to the office.

"What the fuck is this?" Maureen said, looking at Joanne and Candace with disgust.

"Oh my God!" Candace said, grabbing her clothes and leaving.

Joanne threw her head down with embarrassment.

"So, you cheat on me with the younger, sluttier version of myself?"

"Candace is nothing like you, Maureen." Joanne said with her head still on the desk.

"Damn right! I would never wear a pink bra and orange panties…….orange panties are so fugly…like.."

"Don't say it." Joanne said, sitting up.

"Her! Candace is fucking ugly!"

"What do you want?"

"I came by to talk about our daughter."

"Yeah, she takes things too far like…"

"Don't say it."

"Her mother!"

"Ugh!"

"Maureen, lets just see how long she can hold this lie. Remember when we first dated and you lied about having a job."

"Jo, I never lied." Maureen said smiling.. "I just never told you what I did."

"I don't know why you didn't just tell me." Joanne said.

"I thought you would dump me."

"I didn't care what you job you had…I was in love with you and wanted to be with you."

Maureen and Joanne shared a warm hearted smile.

"I also came by to tell you that I am fine with you and that creature dating…..It would've been nicer if you didn't lie to me about you two seeing each other. Maybe Elsie got her lying from you"

"I'm sorry." Joanne said. "Really, I am."

"Your are forgiven. I should be going"

Joanne stood up and walked around her and hugged Maureen. The hug was awkward, because they both began to feel old feelings towards one another. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Maureen moved in a bit closer, but pulled back when…

"JOANNE, TAKE ME OUT FOR BREAKFAST!" Candace demanded, banging on the door/

"Someone's a little demanding." Maureen said, grabbing her purse

"There's no way I'm taking her out for breakfast. I have to get some work done."

"NOW!"

"Hold on." Maureen said. She opened the door. "Joanne is very busy right now and doesn't have time to take out for breakfast, bitch." Maureen said firmly. "Now, take your skanky ass and go home and wait for your 5 o'clock fuck."

Candace looked at Maureen with a surprised look. All she could say was…

"Fuck you, Maureen. You're nothing but an old hag!"

By now, Joanne was behind Maureen and just in time to hold the Diva back.

"Maureen, don't!"

Maureen snatched away from Joanne. "Call me when your little whore toy isn't around." Maureen snatched away and walked off. She pressed the elevator button and stepped inside. "Oh and by the way, I'm too young to be a hag…..your mother is a hag, bitch."

A/N: Go Maureen! whoot! lol! I want to thank those of you who our reviewing. Next Chapter will be up soon. It will be filled with adventure. Please review!


	7. Spoilers

Spoilers

Roger's Doctor tells him something he doesn't want to hear.

Maureen changes her mind about forgiving Joanne once a secret is revealed and decides to hide her own little secret.

The Boho teens put their band back together.

Someone loses their memory.

Collins and Maureen get stuck in an elevator and sing songs.

Luke and Ben get into their final fight and it ends with someone almost dying.

Max gets involved with a guy he met on-line.

Mark saves someone's life

A/N: I will update later on tonight. Review please!!


	8. The Story Never Ends

Chapter 6: The Story Never Ends

_May 24__th__ 5PM Eastern Standard Time_

The Hospital

Mark and Mimi arrived at the hospital on time. They spotted Allison standing outside a door. The door read _Dr. Jacobs._

"Is this the guy?" Mark asked, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, he'll be out in a moment." She answered pulling out a cigeratte.

"You cant smoke in here." Mimi said.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"Not really, but you should still have consideration." Mimi shot back.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Do you want my help or not!"

"We do!" Mark said, before Mimi could speak.

"Then don't tell me what I can and cant do."

Mimi and Mark knew Allison was a bitch was for years, but now they knew she had a reason to be a bitch. Her father was the only person whoever cared about her and he mysteriously died, her husband was a cheater and kept his children a secret and found out he was taking better care of them then his own son, then her cousin betrays her. She was bitter and filled with unresolving anger that she felt would never go away. Allison was lonely and everyone could see.

The doctor walked towards the trio.

"What are you all doing near my office?"

"Steve, we need to talk in your office."

"Allison? Is that you? Are you ok? You look sick."

"I've been looking this way for the last 5 years, Steven."

He opened the door to let them in. they took their seats.

"Tell us what room Mickey Cohen is in." The blonde, demanded.

"She's here?" Mimi whispered.

The Davis Home

Roger came home early from work to watch Mark's kids because Mark had "Business" to take care of and Mimi was going to be late coming home because she was "traning new employees". He sat on the couch with Samantha, watching the Wiggles. She was in love with the Wiggles and had to watch them everyday.

"I cant believe I'm watching this…..whatever happened to kids watching Care Bears?" The Rocker asked himself.

"Did you say something Uncle Woger?" Samantha asked.

"No, sweetie. I was just talking to myself."

"Are you crazy?" She asked, in a curious voice.

"No." Roger answered laughing.

"Then why are you talking to yourself?"

"Uncle Woger is just getting old."

"Do you need something to help you walk?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Yes, you are!" Samantha said, smiling.

"Do you want me to tickle you?" Roger asked sitting up.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Samantha said, standing up on the couch.

Roger began to tickle the 5 year old, she plopped onto the couch. He didn't want to stop early, because he loved the sound of Sami's laughter. It was sweet and innocent, but he had to because his fingers began to ache.

"Awww! Why did you stop?"

"Um, why don't you go down in the basement with you brother and sister and see what they are all doing, while I fix you a snack?"

"Cookies?"

"No, baloney sandwich."

"Ew." Samantha said, heading towards the basement

Down in the basement, Michelle, Luke, and Tori gossiped about Elsie. Luke sat on one of the bar stools, Michelle sat on the old broken red couch, and Tori stood up walking back and forth.

"When she finds out everyone knows she's lying, she's going to look stupid." Tori said.

"It's like one big freakin tango with her!" Luke said, sounding frustrated.

"I feel sorry for any guy-"

"Or girl." Tori and Luke added.

"-That ever dates her." Michelle finshed. "Tori, do something about your best friend!"

"She's your best friend too."

"No, I hate her…" Michelle whispered.

Tori looked at Luke.

"She's not my favorite person…" He worded carefully.

"Wow! I didn't know that."

Tori and Elsie were always close for some reason. Tori was the only person who understood Elsie besides Maureen and Elsie trusted Tori more than she had trusted anyone else. that's why Tori didn't understand why Luke and Michelle didn't really like her.

"Um…..I think I'm gay." Luke blurted out.

The two girls turned their attention to the dark haired boy.

"Duh!" They said.

Just then, Samantha entered the room and walked over to her brother.

"Whatcha doing?"

"We are talking."

"About what?"

"Something."

"Uh, Sami, why don't you ask my dad if he can play you a song?"

"But Uncle Woger's fingers hurt."

"Again?" Tori asked, with a worried look.

"You people are boring. So, I'm going to leave." Samantha said walking up the steps.

"Whats wrong with Uncle Roger?" Michelle asked.

"He's having the same problem Grandpa has." Tori said. "Anyway, Luke, I've always known you were gay."

"Since when?"

"Last year in gym class you kept staring at all the guys pork swords while we did jumping jacks."

"Luke, I'm your sister. Of course I already knew."

"How!"

"Um the big ass picture of David Beckham shirtless on your wall in your room." Michelle said laughing.

"So, you girls are cool about it?" Luke asked

"Luke, are you for real?" Michelle asked.

"Are you in the same family we are in? we have a gay uncle, two lesbain aunts, an aunt that's a drag queen, and we've been going to gay pride every year since we were 8." Tori explained. "Why would we be upset?"

"I don't know……you two are the first people I've ever told this to, so, I guess, I was just being silly."

"Yes, you were." Michelle said hugging her brother. "Who do you like?"

"…Ben."

"What!"

"LUNCH TIME!" Roger yelled from upstairs "Come and eat before Collins gets here and eats your food! He'll be here in five minutes!

The Hospital

"Allison" Dr. Jacobs said, shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bullshit, Steven, I found a list of all Kate's employees." Allison said, pulling a orange folder out of her purse.

She slammed it onto the table and Mark and Mimi glared at him.

"Ok, I'll take you to her room."

A/N: This chapter was cut in half because I didn't want it too long. Review!!


	9. How Do You Leave The Past Behind?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter or the next.

Chapter 7: How Do You Leave The Past Behind?

_May 24__th__ 5:22 PM Eastern Standard Time_

(the Hospital)

Dr. Jacobs led Allison, Mimi and Mark, towards the back of the Hospital. He back of the Hospital was were all of the long term patients stayed. Mainly patients in comas. Dr. Jacobs stopped at a closed door. The number read _111_.

"Mickey's birthday." Marks whispered, to himself.

The doctor reached into the neck of his shirt and revealed a necklace with a key attached to it. He took the key off and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, he led them quietly into the room, once they were in, he shut the door and locked it again.

There she was. Mickey Cohen. Wife of Mark, sister of Mimi, and Mother of Michelle, Luke, and Samantha. Her dark Latina hair had grown out, she looked thinner. Mark and Mimi hugged each other, crying, together. They were crying with tears of happiness.

"I knew she was alive." Mark said, pulling away from Mimi.

"Yeah." Mimi wiped her eyes.

"She's been here for 5 years. I have never seen anyone fight for so long." Dr. Jacobs said, looking at Mickey.

"That's my sister." Mimi said, proudly.

"Will she ever get out of the coma?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure. She's lasted longer than Kate expected her to. Listen, I'm sorry-"

"You are forgiven." Mark said, interrupting.

_May 24__th__ 7:30 PM Eastern Standard Time_

(The Life Café)

Joanne decided to take Elsie out for a mother-daughter dinner and see what the young girl had to say for herself. They took a seat at the back booth of the Café.

"Ok, lets get started. No bullshit." Joanne said in her lawyer voice.

"Mama, I'm not one of your clients."

"Tonight you are." Joanne said, firmly. "How many times have you had sex?"

"Uh…four."

"Boys? Girls? Both?"

"Three girls, two boys."

"But I thought you said you had sex with four people?"

"I did. I said I had sex with two girls and two boys!"

_She's her mother's child_ Joanne thought again.

"When?"

"All in one night."

Joanne tried not to laugh at her daughters improved answers and tried to stay serious.

"Ok. So, how is the morning sickness."

"yeah! It only happens in the morning." Elsie asked.

"True…." Joanne said. "Since you are pregnant, you are going on a strict diet. I don't wont my grandchild to be unhealthy."

_I think she knows I'm lying….oh shit! _Elise said to herself.

"So how are things with your new…..girlfriend?" Elise asked, quickly changing the subject.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry…..How is your Fuck Buddy?"

"Elsie!"

"Mama, why did you cheat on Mom? What did she do to deserve getting her heart broken?"

Joanne thought for a moment and stopped, because the guilt was stabbing her in the chest. The reason Joanne had cheated on Maureen was selfish and childish.

"Nothing." She answered. " You wouldn't understand right now, Elsie."

"Why aren't you fighting for her? Do you not love her anymore?"

"No, I do! Of course I love her! I just don't think she wants me fighting for her."

"Bullshit." Elsie said, slamming her cup on the table.

"Elsie, drop the subject! I'm not going to discuss my love life with my daughter."

"Did you ever think that your love life problems would effect your kids?! Did you think about Scott and I when you were fucking your secretary?"

Elsie stood up and ran out of the Café. Joanne ran after her.

"How am I going to explain this to Maureen."

(The Hospital)

Mark took a seat next to Mickey's bed.

"Could I get some alone time with her?" Mark asked.

Everyone nodded and left the room. One the door was shut. He took his wife's hand and held on to it. He began to cry again, the only question that had to be answered now was…..will she ever wake up? Mark doubted it, because she had been in a coma for 5 years. Why would she wake up now?

"I love you so much." Mark said, kissing her hand.

The filmmaker went to place a kiss on Mickey's lips but stopped when her eyes opened.

Mimi, Allison, and Dr. Jacobs stood outside the door, talking.

"What are the chances of her waking up?" Mimi asked.

"Well, Mrs. Davis, the chances are very low." Dr. Jacobs said.

Just then Mark opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Mimi asked, looking at the excited, yet awkward look on Marks face.

"She awake…..but she doesn't remember me."

_May 24__th__ 8:30 PM Eastern Standard Time _

(The Mall)

Maureen and Collins were bored so they made plans to go to the mall and just chill. Maureen carried for bags, two in each hand. Collins had one bag, it was a gift for Angel. On weekdays the mall closed early. They got onto the elevator and pressed the button on the 1stfloor so they could go home.. The elevator stopped between the 3rd and the 4th floor and started to bounce a little.

"Um….Collins?"

"I think were stuck…" Collins said.

"THE MALL IS NOW CLOSING." The woman over the intercom said.

"Damn!" Maureen yelled.

Collins pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't have any bars in here."

"That's why you should never trust Virgin Mobile, Collins."

Maureen got her cell phone out of her purse.

"I…..don't have any bars ether…"

"HA!"

The two friend sighed and sat on the floor of the elevator. They heard the song _Free Bird _by Lynard Skynard play on the elevator radio.

"I love this song." Collins said, nodding his head.

"You like Lynard Skynard?"

"No, I just like this song."

"Me too. It reminds me of Roger when he ran away to Santa Fe." Maureen said

Collins chuckled.

"So, how are you and Joanne?" He asked.

"Ok, I guess. I'm ok with her and Candace now."

Collins looked at Maureen for a moment.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Are you saying I'm doing the wrong thing?" Maureen asked.

"No, it's just….this affair was pretty serious. You know that."

"Yeah, but it was only going on for a little while when we were together."

"You call a year and a half a little while?" Collins asked his firned.

"A year and a half?"

"Yeah." Collins was now looking at Maureen like she was insane. "What's wrong?" He asked looking at the look of dismay on the brunettes face.

"Joanne told me it was only for three months…."

"Oh shit…."

A/N: Don't worry, Maureen has her own little secret that she's hiding from everyone. I want to thank Review Girl, theheartyearns, Missufishy, Fangirl44, Maureen Elphaba Thropp, lalalalala lol, Marky's Scarfy, and Lilahbabyyy for the reviews! And if you are reading it and not reviewing and you like it, I want to say thank you to you also lol. Please review!


	10. What’s The Time?

A/N: I dont own Total Eclispe of The Heart or Ebony and Ivory!

What's The Time?

(The Hospital)

Mimi and Dr. Jacobs followed behind Mark, into the room. When they got to Mickey's bed, Mickey was looking around.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked.

"Mickey, I am Dr. Jacobs. Five years ago you were shot and almost died, but ended up slipping into a coma." He explained.

"Really? Who are they?" Mickey asked pointing to Mimi and Mark.

"I'm your older sister…Mimi." Mimi answered hoping that would ring a bell.

"I'm your husband, Mark."

"I'm married?"

Dr. Jacobs took her hand in his and rubbed it, gently. Mickey gave him a warm smile. Mark cleared his throat, after getting the feeling that Dr. Jacobs was putting the moves on his wife.

"I'm going to leave you three alone. Just take it easy on her." Dr. Jacobs said, as he left the room.

"You seem a little threatened by that doctor." Mickey said, pointing to the door.

"How could you tell?"

"I don't know. You just seem like the type of guy who tries his best to guard his territory and hold on tight to whatever is his."

"I wouldn't really call you territory, you're my wife."

"You must be a good husband."

"He is." Mimi said. "He hasn't had sex or been or a date in 5 years."

Mickey laughed at Mark who was now blushing.

"You look cute when you blush." Mickey said with a smile.

"Thank you."

(The Mall)

"I'm going to fucking kill her!" Maureen said, standing up.

"Mo, just relax. Ok?"

"No, Collins, she's confusing the hell out of me. I'm lost!

"Talk to me about it."

Maureen slid back down onto the floor and blew the piece of hair in front of her face.

_Flashback _

_January 18__th__ 2003 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

_(Maureen and Joanne's home)_

_Maureen had just gotten home from play practice. A month before, she announced that she was playing the role of Mrs. Lovett in the production of Sweeney Todd. She had been working non stop for past year with all her Theater work. At one point she was even Directing. Since it was a Friday night, Scotty was spending the night at his friend Alex's house and Elsie was spending the weekend with the Davis family (Roger wasn't to excited about that). _

_When she came home, Maureen didn't see Joanne's car, so she thought she was working late and when she came into the house, the lights were off, but she heard sounds coming from upstairs. She slowly walked up the stairs, towards her bedroom. The door was shut and looked like candle lighting was coming from the bottom crack of the door. The sound began to come in clearer and it turned into moans. _

_Maureen swung the door open, reviling Joanne and Candace in bed together._

"_No, No, Joanne, please tell me I'm not seeing this."_

"_Uh, Maureen….fuck!" _

_Joanne and Candace rushed to put their clothes on._

"_Both of you…get out."_

"_Mo, just let me talk to you." Joanne begged._

"_I don't want to hear shit from you!" _

"_Please?"_

_By now, Candace was out the door, leaving Joanne to clean up her mess. Joanne wasn't moving fast enough for Maureen, so, Maureen went over to the closet and began throwing all of Joanne's clothes everywhere. _

"_Mo, this is childish!" The Lawyer screamed, as she picked up her clothes._

_Maureen stopped was she was during and looked Joanne dead in the eyes._

"_Fuck you, you cheating whore!" _

_She continued to throw Joanne's stuff around. By the time the diva was done, the room looked like a tornado had hit it. Joanne sat silently on the bed, wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a Harvard sweat shirt._

"_Now, I'm giving you 60 seconds to leave this house, before I burn all of your shit and DO NOT come back until Monday."_

_Joanne wasted no time leaving._

Present

"Wow, you never told me about that!" Collins said in shock. "I've never heard you call someone a _Whore_."

"Yeah. I'm so pissed! I've made so many sacrifices for her and what does she do? Cheats on me!"

"I cant imagine what you're going through, Mo. It must hurt."

"You and Angel have such perfect lives." Maureen said, sadly.

"Now, hold on. Angel and I have never been perfect. We have our arguments. Remember when Max got suspended his Freshman year?"

"Yeah…you guys fought for a week."

Just then the song _Total Eclipse of The Heart _by Bonnie Tyler began to play.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

"This was our song.." Maureen said, sadly.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

"Sing it with me, Mo." Collins said pulling his lighter out.

The began to sing.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And well only be making it right  
Cause well never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
Were living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

(On The streets)

Joanne drove around looking for Elise. By now she had Roger, Angel, and the Boho teens help. They had been searching for an hour. They checked the loft, Maureen's apartment, Joanne's house, back at the Life Café, the School, and Elise's other favorite spot, Blockbuster .

"Maureen is going to kill me." Joanne said.

"Maybe it's a good thing Elsie ran away." Scott said, sitting next to her in the passengers seat.

"Scott, you wouldn't last two days without Elsie."

"Whatever, Mama…" Scott said, crossing his arms. "I'm going to turn on the radio."

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

"That was our song…" Joanne said, looking at the radio.

"You and Mom's?"

"Yeah."

The song continued to play and the car got silent, as Joanne looked for her daughter. It started to rain.

"This is just great." Scott said, breaking the silence.

"Try, calling your sister again, I'm going to stop at this Quick Stop and see if they've seen her."

The lawyer parked the car and quickly got out. Once she was inside, Scott pulled out his cell phone and called Elsie.

"Hello."

"Elsie, your little plan isn't working. Mama refuses to call Mom."

"She will soon have to give up on me and tell Mom."

"She's not going to give up on you, dumbfuck!"

"Ok, fine. I'll call mom and tell her to pick me up." Elsie said, sounding annoyed.

"Where are you?"

"None of your business."

"Stop being a smartass!"

"But you just called me a _dumbfuck_."

Without saying a word, Scott hung up the phone.

A/N: I had to split this chapter In half lol. Next chapter should be soon


	11. Today 4 You

A/N: This chapter is a little short. Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 8: Today 4 You

_May 24__th__ 10pm Eastern Standard Time_

(The Mall)

"_Ebony_" Collins sang

"_And ivory_" Maureen sang back.

"_Live together in perfect harmony, side by side on my piano keyboard, oh lord, why don't we?_"They sang together.

For some reason, Collins had a blunt in the pocket of his coat and he and Maureen decided to have some fun while being stuck in an elevator.

"Oh shit! I forgot the words!" Maureen said, giggling.

"Who the hell are Ebony and Ivory?"

"I've never met them."

"Hey, Mo….lets have kids."

"Why?"

"So we can name them _Ebony_ and _Ivory _and then once we're done with them, we'll send them to someone famous!"

"Like who?"

"Paris Hilton!" Collins said, looking at Maureen like she was crazy.

"O.M.G WE SHOULD SO TOTALLY!"

Collins chuckled "You are talking like Elsie."

"I know! It's so cool!"

"Mo, your cell phones ringing."

Without any thought, the Diva picked up the phone.

"Hello, Elevator victim." Maureen said laughing at the last part

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh, hey! Collins and I were just talking about you! Are you in the elevator with us?" Maureen asked looking around.

"Um. No, I'm at The Life Café. Can you come pick me up?"

"I'm stuck in an Elevator listening to Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder! I don't want to go anywhere, dude!"

"Mom, did you just call me _dude_?"

"O.M. G! they are playing _Slow Ride_!"

"YOU SAID _O.M.G _AGAIN!" Collins yelled with a chuckle.

"…I'm going to call someone more…stable." Elsie said, hanging up the phone.

(The Life Café)

Elsie put her cell phone in her purse and walked towards the door, before she could open it, Roger, Max , and Angel opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" They all asked.

"Forget about me! Mom and Uncle Collins are stuck in an Elevator!" Elsie said, running out the door.

"What elevator?" Max asked as they all got in Angel's van.

"Collins said something about the mall." Angel said.

"But the mall is closed…"

"They must be stuck in the mall." Roger said. "Angel, hit the gas."

As they drove Angel's phone started to ring. It was Mimi.

"Hola, chica. Where are you and Mark?"

"Well, that's why I called. Could you come to the hospital, please? I have something to tell you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's a miracle."

"I can't come right away, Elsie was missing, but we found her at the Life Café, then she told us that Collins and Maureen are stuck in the mall elevator and now Roger is trying to get a hold of Joanne, but she nor max is answering their cell phones." Angel explained quickly.

"…ok, well I'll meet you at the mall, Mark is going to stay at the hospital. Tell Roger, Luke, Michelle, and Sam are spending the night with us."

"Ok, sugar."

_May 24__th__ 10:45pm Eastern Standard Time_

(The Mall)

The bohos stood outside of the mall, looking at the door. Joanne and Scott were the last to show up.

"Where have you two been?" Roger asked.

"I had a little situation to deal with on the phone." Joanne said.

"Mama was arguing with Candace." Scott said, honestly.

"Ew." Elsie, Michelle, and Tori said, squinting their noses.

"She didn't want Mama to come help Mom and Uncle Collins."

"That little bitch." Angel and Mimi mumbled.

"Ok, I get it!" Joanne said, throwing her hands in the air. "You guys don't like Candace."

"Really? How could you tell?" Roger asked, sarcastically.

Joanne rolled her eyes "Have you called the owner yet?"

"Yeah, he should be here in no time."

Elise gave her Mama a hug. "I'm sorry, I ran out on you like that."

"It's ok, but don't do it again. You scared me to death." Joanne said hugging her daughter.

An hour later.

The owner of the mall came out with Maureen and Collins following him.

"Looks like these two had a party." The older man said, with a laugh.

Everyone laugh as Collins and Maureen began to dance with each other.

"_I want you to want me! I need you to need me!" _They sang.

"Lets get them home." Mimi said.

"Yes, today had been a long day." Max said, as everyone left to go home.

A/N: Next chapter will be a new day lol! Please review! Oh and I want to recommend a few stories that you NEED to read and review, because they are excellent!

Parenthood- GorgeousSmile

VIVA! Mamma Mia!- Maureen Elphaba Thropp

Seeing Double- Red-LipStick x3

Trust In Me- Red-LipStick x3

Survivor- I'll Cover Angel and Collins


	12. It’s a Living

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter will be a bit short.

Chapter 9: It's a Living

_May 28__th__ 3pm eastern standard time_

(School)

It was the last day of school and the bell had rung. Papers flew in the air as everyone ran out of the school to say _goodbye_ to their friends and get on their buses to go home and start their break. Since, Luke and Michelle didn't live far from the Loft, they walked home. They walked across the street, but stopped when they heard Luke's name being called.

"Hey, you hear me talking to you, faggot."

It was Ben. Luke didn't look back at Ben, trying to avoid any confrontation, but Michelle turned around.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch."

"Hey!" Luke yelled, turning around. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"Shut up, pussy boy."

Scott and Elsie, who were about to get on their bus, heard the argument and decided to help. Scott tapped Ben on the shoulder.

"Is their a problem, Ben?"

"Hey, man, what's up?"

"Is their a problem, Ben?" Scott asked again, ignoring Ben friendly greet.

"I was just saying _goodbye_ to this pretty lady." Ben said, pointing to Michelle.

"Save it. We heard you starting shit." Elsie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy, Elsie?" Ben asked.

"I'm talking to him right now."

"What do you want, Ben?" Luke asked, ready to go home.

"Hey, fag, no one asked you to talk!" Ben snapped.

Luke sighed and threw his backpack on the ground, as he walked towards Ben.

"Come on, lets do this." Luke said, putting his fist up. "I'm sick of you pushing me around."

"You seriously want to fight me?" Ben asked, laughing.

"Yeah! Why do you like kicking my ass? Huh? What is so fun about calling me a _Fag _all the time?"

Ben was speechless, he had never seen Luke act like the way he was acting.

"You don't know how to talk? Come on, fight me." Luke demanded.

"I think he's scared." Scott said, with a smirk.

"I'm not scared. I just don't feel like fighting you." Ben said, without any emotion.

"He's never been in a real fight before." Elsie said. "He's just use to pulling sneak attacks."

"What a coward." Michelle said.

"Shut up."

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on me, Ben." Luke said, with a smile as his fist were still up.

Ben tackled the blonde boy the grounded and began punching him. Scott held Michelle and Elsie back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Michelle.

"We need to help him!" Elsie said.

"He's got this, ok? Relax!" Scott said, with confidence.

Just when Scott said that, Luke flipped Ben onto his back and started punching him in the face. The three bohos saw blood everywhere.

"You broke my nose!" Ben screamed.

"Should we pull Luke off of him?" Michelle asked.

"No! seeing Luke beat the shit out of Ben is like the greatest scene ever!" Elsie said, clapping her hands. "Luke, use the force!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her. Ben took this as an opportunity and started choking Luke. Luke took his hands and squeezed them around Ben's thick neck. They both squeezed as hard as they could until Ben passed out.

"Is he dead?" Michelle asked.

"He's not moving." Luke said, wiping the dirt off his jeans.

Ben began to cough.

"Fuck!" Ben said, clearing his throat.

Luke stood over him, as he lie on the ground coughing.

"How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a true fag, Benny boy?" Luke asked in a cocky tone.

Elise, Scott, and Michelle laughed and walked to the Loft.

_May 28__th__ 3:30pm eastern standard time_

(The Hospital)

Mark entered Mickey's hospital room with a bouquet of lilies.

"More flowers?" Mickey asked with a smile.

"Oh, no! Am I doing too much? I'll take them back." Mark said turning around.

"No, no, no. come back here." Mickey said.

"Ok…now I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be. Even though it's cute, I don't want you to be embarrassed."

Mark took a seat next to her bed. Mickey had been getting better than anyone had expected. Mark got a full month off, so he could try to get Mickey back to the way she used to be.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me about.…..us?" She asked, curiously.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"That's a very long story." He warned her.

"I've got the time."

Mark smiled and began to tell her the story.

A/N: please, review! Next chapter will be a little longer. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been lazy lol jk. I'm working on a pretty big fiction press story. It's very different from any of my other stories. If you're interested in it, let me know and I'll give you the link when I post the first chapter :D


	13. Take Me As I Am

A/N: This was an interesting chapter to write lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! not even I kissed a Girl...I wish I did, but I dont!

Chapter 10: Take Me As I Am

_May 28__th__ 4:30am eastern standard time_

(The Loft)

The Boho teens gathered at the Loft to hear about Luke's defeat against Ben. All of their parents were still at work, so Max was what Elsie liked to call their "Watch dog"

"I'm proud of you, Luke." Tori said.

"Yeah, it's a classic story." Elsie said, not looking up from the notebook she was writing in.

"What are you writing?" Luke asked.

"A song." She simply answered.

"Can I read it?" He asked.

Elsie handed Luke the notebook and he began to read it.

"What's it called?"

"I don't know, yet."

"Let me see." Tori said.

They took turns reading Elsie's song.

"I think it should be called _Experimental Game._" Max suggested.

"What about _I liked it_?" asked Scotty.

"Just call it _I Kissed A Girl_" Tori said with a shrug.

"Hmm, that makes sense."

The teens got quiet, until Max spoke up

"Hey, remember that band we had?" Max said, with a smile.

"Yeah, that was fun." Luke said.

"Why did we quit?" Scotty asked, putting his feet on the dark brown coffee table.

"I don't know." They answered.

"Why don't we start over?" Michelle suggested.

"That sounds cool. We don't have anything else to do all summer, besides sit around." Tori said.

"Should we start making plans?" Luke asked.

Elsie ripped out a few pieces of clean paper in her notebook and sat them on the table.

"First we need a new band name."

(The Hospital)

Mickey was sitting in the ugly brown and uncomfortable chair next to her bed, listening to Mark's story.

"So, wait. I cheated on you with my sisters husband and your best friend?"

"Yeah." Mark said, before clearing his throat.

"Wow, I'm a whore!"

"No, you're not. It was a rough patch in our marriage. I forgave you and Mimi forgave you too."

"Ok, good, but does Roger still have feelings for me?" Mickey asked, raising her eye brow.

"Not like that."

Mickey was enjoying the story. She was sad, because she wished that she could remember it all. Her life seemed to be an adventure, like a soap opera or a movie.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Mark nodded. Mickey got out of her chair and leaned over Mark and kissed him dead on the lips. For the first time in a long time, Mark felt fireworks in the air. It was like their first kiss all over again. Mickey sat on Marks lap, facing him and wrapped her arms around him, without pulling away from his lips. They both felt their hearts racing in unison.

When they pulled away, Mickey looked Mark dead in the eyes.

"…..Mark?" She asked.

"Yes…"

"Where am I?"

"The hospital… are you ok?"

"How long have I been here? Where are the kids? Where's Kate?" Mickey got off of Mark and began to look around the room. "Why do you look so sick, baby?"

"Um…Mickey, what do you last remember?"

"We were at a warehouse and Kate kidnapped the kids and shot me!"

"Holy shit, I need to call Mimi." Mark said going to the phone.

(The Life Café)

After days of recuperating from whatever Collins had gave her, Maureen didn't ask, but demanded Joanne meet her at the Life Café. Well Joanne did and when she entered the café and saw an angry Maureen sitting at a table, talking to Collins, she knew she was in trouble.

"Hey Collins." Joanne said, taking a seat next to the Life Café co-owner.

"Uh oh." Collins said. "Hey, Jo. Well, I have to go play some Mario back in my office…bye." He quickly ran back to his office.

Now Joanne definitely knew she was in BIG trouble.

"How are you?" Joanne asked her wife.

"Well, I've been stuck in bed for the past few days, throwing my guts up, watching terrible straight to DVD movies, listening to _Whitney Houston's Greatest Hits, _crying, and trying to figure out why I never knew that you had been sleeping with Candace for over a year!" Maureen yelled the last part so that everyone in the café could hear her.

Joanne took a deep breath, she knew how she found out about Candace and she wasn't going to get mad at Collins, because she understood that he was Maureen's best friend.

"I'm sorry, Maureen." Joanne said, not looking at her.

"I've been thinking about this past year, Joanne. I keep blaming myself and asking myself what I did to deserve getting my heart broken. A year ago we started trying to have a kid, a year ago we were planning on taking a trip to Mexico."

"Maureen, I thought the affair wasn't going to last long."

"And when I think about when we first got together…..you constantly accused _me _of cheating. I haven't kissed or had sex with anyone since we've been together. Dammit, I even gave up flirting. I made sacrifices for you and look what you do to me." Maureen said, with tears running down her face. " Are you in love with her?"

"No!" Joanne said looking up at Maureen. "Of course not."

"Why are you with her?"

"….I don't know." Joanne said honestly.

Maureen wiped her eyes and sat there for a moment, she didn't know if she wanted to leave or bitch Joanne out even more. She choose the second choice.

"Before I continue, I want to give you this sperm back." Maureen said, pulling a small cup with a lid on it, out of her purse. "It's been lying around my house for months. It didn't even work. I cant believe you choose your cousin Ted, I hear he's terrible in bed."

"You said you liked him , because he had a good sense of humor."

"Anyway, I don't know what you see in her. She's fugly."

"Fugly?"

"Yes, fugly! Fucking ugly!" Maureen snapped. "I should go get tested and see if you gave me anything she's given you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's a fucking slut and she might have every STD ever created."

"Come on, Maureen, that's not fair." Joanne said throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't talk to me about fair." Maureen said. "I'm leaving. I'll send you the divorce papers."

"Divorce papers ?!" Joanne asked standing up, following Maureen out the door.

"Yes, it's over!" Maureen said opening the door of the café.

Joanne stood at the door, looking at her soon to be ex-wife. She watched as Maureen caught a cab and left.

"Need a drink?"

She turned around and it was Collins with a bottle of liquor and two glasses in his hand.

_May 28__th__ 6:00pm eastern standard time_

(The Loft)

"Ok, thanks to Elsie, we've spent two hours finding a name and picking instruments." Michelle said with the pad in her hand.

"Go through the list again." Said Tori.

"Our band name is _Brainstorm Audio, _Luke is camera man, Scott is bass, Tori is lead guitar, I am piano, Elise is lead singer-"

"Because I can sing better than Mariah Carey and X-Tina put together." Elsie added.

"Whatever." Michelle said not paying attention. " And Max is our manager, since he's older and as a car and is extremely cute." Michelle blushed after she added the last part.

"Thank you." Max said with a smile.

"I wanna be a part of it." Samantha said, with a pout.

"You can be out number one fan." Luke told his little sister with a smile.

"Yay!" the little girl cheered.

"We need a drummer." Scott said, putting his hands on his head.

Just then, their was a knock on the door.

"Who is that?" Elsie asked.

"First question is who the hell ever knocks on that door?" Michelle said, getting up.

"Yeah, we all just walk in."

Michelle slid the door open, it was Ben.

"What are you doing here? Do you want your ass handed to you again?" Elise asked bitterly.

"Can I talk to Luke, alone." He asked.

A/N: Get ready for another twist next chapter. Oh and yes, Mickey has her memory again. Lol! Please review.


	14. We're Okay

A/N: This was an interesting chapter to write lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

Chapter 11: We're Okay

(The Life Café)

Roger entered the café , wearing a hand bandage on his left hand. He went back into the office and saw Collins and Joanne sitting at Collins desk. He could tell Joanne was upset.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Joanne said, before taking a drink.

"I cant play guitar anymore…..bad hand." Roger said sadly.

"I'm sorry, man." Collins said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Roger said sitting in his chair. "Why are you so blue?" he asked Joanne.

"Maureen wants a divorce."

"No shit. You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. She found out that my affair lasted a little longer."

"How long?" Roger asked with the surprised look still on his face.

"A year."

Roger was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

"I know, I'm a bad person. I cheated on my wife with my secretary."

"Jo, yeah, what you did was bad, but I slept with my wife's sister." Roger said, lighting up cigarette . "I am just now getting over the guilt."

"The mans right, Jo." Collins chuckled. "But it doesn't make either of you a bad person."

"Are you in love with Candace?" Roger asked.

"No."

"Is the sex that good?" Collins asked.

"It is when I think about Maureen…" Joanne said with a smirk.

Roger and Collins busted out with laughter.

(The Hospital)

When Mimi and Angel got to the Hospital, Angel was still confused.

"Chica, honey, I don't know why you wont tell me who we are visiting? Are they hurt?"

"Well, not anymore." Mimi said smiling, wildly.

They got to the door of the room and Mimi stopped.

"Promise me you wont freak out?"

"Now, I'm getting scared, but I promise." Angel said, crossing her fingers.

Mimi opened the door to find Mark and Mickey making out on the bed.

"Sorry." Mark said, fixing his glasses.

"I would say get a room, but you're already in one." Mimi said.

"MIMI!" Mickey screamed running to the door.

The sisters shared a bear hug, when they pulled away Mickey saw Angel standing at the door, just looking at her.

"Mickey?" Angel asked.

"Yes, Chica, its me." Mickey said, hugging Angel.

"OH MY SWEET JESUS!" Angel said, jumping up and down.

"Have you told anyone else?" Mimi asked Mark.

"No, you are the only ones that know." The filmmaker answered.

Just then, Mark's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Pookie, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Mo. What's wrong? You sound like you are crying."

"I told Joanne I wanted a divorce!" She yelled.

Mark pulled the phone away from his ear. Mickey, Mimi, and Angel turned their attention to Mark.

"Why did you do that! Is that what you want?"

"No, that's not what I want, Mark. I wanted so bad to tell her I wanted another try, but I couldn't!"

"Listen, I cant come see you right now, I'll come by later. Ok?"

"No! I need you now!"

"Here, hand me the phone, Mark." Angel said taking the phone. "Moo, what's wrong?………Ok, I'll be there in an half an hour."

"What's wrong with Maureen?" Mickey asked.

"She and Joanne are getting a divorce."

"No! but they were so happy."

"Until Joanne started cheating." Mark said.

"Angel, you can go ahead and go, I'll get a ride home with Mark." Mimi said.

"Ok, when do you get out?" Angel asked Mickey.

"Next week."

"We are going to throw you the party of the century." Angel said, leaving the room.

(The Loft)

"No, you aren't talking to my brother alone. You might stab him or shoot him." Michelle said.

"Murder!" Elsie screamed.

"Shut up." Scott said.

"It's important. I promise on my father's grave I wont hurt, Luke." Ben said, putting his hands where Michelle could see them.

Without saying a word, Luke stood up and walked past his older sister, going out the door.

"Luke."

"Michie, I got this." Luke said, as he shut the door behind him.

He and Ben walked up to the roof. It was a cool May evening and was the perfect time to be on the roof. It was something about the roof that separated itself from the rest of the city. You didn't hear that many car horns or people arguing. It was a great place to clear your mind or have deep conversations.

"If you're going to kill me, at least let me say a few words."

Ben grabbed Luke and instead of punching him, he hugged him.

"Are you trying to kill me with kindness?" The young boy asked.

Ben began to cry as he hugged Luke. It was strange to Luke, because he didn't think Ben could cry. It was kind of amusing for him to see a tall, fat, rough looking guy crying on his shoulder.

"I'm gay!" He said between his sobs. "I'm a homophobic homo!"

Luke wanted to laugh, but decided not to.

"It's ok, Ben. I'm just coming out of the closet myself."

"I'm so sorry for treating you like shit. You aren't a bad guy, Luke. We have a lot in common and I guess since I hate myself, I hated you too."

"I am going to take my Aunt Angels advice and forgive you. It's the right thing to do."

"Thank you." Ben said hugging him again.

"I kind of knew you were gay."

Ben quickly pulled back, this time fear was in his eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"When we were fight….you got a boner."

"Never mention that again." Ben said sternly.

"It's our little secret."

Ben began to walk around the roof, looking at the building around him.

"I feel so alone."

"You don't have to be. If you'd like, we can do the whole coming out thing together?"

"I'm not ready for a relationship."

"No, silly. Not like that. Just two gay buddies screaming 'WE'RE HERE AND WE'RE QUEER!' by next year, we'll put those cheerleaders to shame." Luke joked.

Ben laughed.

A/N: You guys know me well. Lol! Too be honest I was going to have Ben confess his love to Luke, but that wouldn't be as fun as what I have planned to do. Review please? The first 10 people who review get brand new cars! Haha not really, but I'll send you a picture of a cool car lol.


	15. Cause Everything is Rent

A/N: I am so sorry! It's been TOO long. My only excuse is….I'm a Junior in high school lol!

Chapter 12: Cause Everything is Rent

_May 28__th__ 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

(Maureen's apartment)

Angel walked up the long narrow dusty stairs to Maureen's apartment. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the Drama Queen. Before coming over, Angel called Collins and told him not to wait up for her. He knew it would be a long night for Angel. She knocked on the door, lightly and the Diva swung the door open, crying. Maureen's eyeliner fell down her cheeks, her red lipstick smudged and smeared around her lips. She looked like a clown possessed by agony.

"Sugar, come here." Angel said, opening her arms to Maureen.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Angel, tightly.

"I never thought I'd have to go through this." Maureen said.

"Me ether…."

Angel lead Maureen to the couch. They laid on the couch facing each other. Maureen grabbed a pillow and held on tight to it.

"Talk to me, sweetie."

"I was going to take her back…..I was." Maureen said seriously. "But we started talking about Candace and the vision of seeing them fucking each others brains out and it made me furious."

"Mo, if you want to work things out with Joanne then you have to try and let some of that anger go."

"I really tried. I did!" Maureen said wiping her eyes.

"She has been living with guilt." Angel said

"She should."

"Yes, you're right."

"Thank you."

Angel let out a small laugh.

"Angel, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Is it my fault that Joanne cheated on me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because during that time she started fucking around with that whore, I distanced myself from her. I realized that….I was getting older and that I needed to grow up. I also lost my sex drive and it scared me."

"It's not your fault. She could've said "no" to Candace." Angel said. "Maureen, you didn't need to grow up anymore, you grew up when you found out you were pregnant with Scott and Elsie"

"I did?"

Without a word, Angel got up and hugged Maureen.

(Candace's house)

Candace opened the door wearing matching pink bra and panties.

"Do you have to answer the door looking like that?" Joanne asked bitterly.

"Why would I want to hide this sexy body of mine?"

Joanne rolled her eyes as she brushed past Candace.

"We need to talk." The Lawyer said, firmly.

"Ok, let me go get my housecoat, pookie."

Joanne stopped herself from sitting on the couch when she heard Candace call her that special name. The name that only one woman could call her and that one woman was Maureen Johnson.

"What did you call me?"

"What?" Candace asked turning around. "I was saying that I had to get my housecoat."

"What was that name you called me?"

"Oh! Pookie! I know Maureen used to call you that and…" Candace tried to explain, but stopped when she saw the look on her "girlfriend's" face.

"Yeah, MAUREEN used to call me that. That doesn't mean you get to use her pet name SHE gave to me."

"Calm down, Joanne, shit!"

"No, I'm not going to calm down! My wife just told me she wants a divorce!"

"That's great!" Candace said jumping up and down. "We finally can be a real couple."

"No, Candace. We will never be a real couple. We're together because we were attracted to each other and we wanted to sneak around and have sex."

Candace took a few steps back and put her hand over her chest.

"Is that all you wanted? You don't love me?"

"No."

"I was just a piece of ass?"

"Yes, you were just a piece of ass." Joanne said walking towards the door.

"Joanne, don't deny the fact that you love me."

"Goodbye, Candace."

(The Hospital)

"I can't wait to get out of here and see our kids." Mickey said, looking out the window.

It was now raining outside. Mark had to leave to be with the kids for the night and get ready to prepare them for the next day.

"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"I'm dying to go home."

Mimi shifted in the chair across from where Mickey was sitting.

"I don't think you should you any word relating to death for a while." She suggested.

Mickey let out a giggle. "You really missed me, didn't you?"

"I did…..I missed you a lot." Mimi admitted. "All the boho women were lost without you."

"I guess I was lost too." Mickey said, smiling at her older sister. "Mark told me that Kate had died…..but I don't know if he's hiding the truth to protect or he doesn't know if she's actually dead or not."

"Sis, trust me, that bitch is dead. No worries."

"How do you know?"

"Roger killed her." Mimi said, looking down at her boots.

A/N: Don't worry I'm going to try to update once or twice a week. I'm just always so busy! It makes me sad lol! Review? Please?


	16. I’d Die Without You

Chapter 13: I'd Die Without You

"Roger killed Kate?" Mickey asked. Dismay showed on her face.

"He didn't want her death on Mark's hands."

"Did he get in any trouble?"

"No." Mimi said standing up and facing the window. "Kate was already considered dead. She was going to get in trouble anyway for lying, kidnapping, and killing you."

It was true. Mark said that is was best that Roger did kill Kate, she would've suffered in prison or found a way to escape and make their lives even more harder. A knock on the door ended the conversation.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked.

"It's Roger. Meems, what's going on?" He asked behind the door.

"Come in."

Roger opened the door, he looked straight ahead and saw Mickey.

"Mimi, what the fuck…."

"She's alive." Mimi said, hugging her husband.

Roger ran into his sister-in-law's arms, spinning her around as he hugged her.

"This has to be a dream." The rocker said.

"I know how you feel. Wow Davis, you've gotten old!"

Roger's emotions were not like a roller coaster, but like those little spinning cups that you see at carnivals. All of his feelings for her were coming back and it wasn't the feelings he should've been having. These feelings were the what he liked to call "Las Vegas" feelings. Roger wanted to kiss her, hold her, tell her how much he loved her, but there was Mimi. His world, his queen, the mother of his child. You don't find too many woman like her, just like you don't find too many woman like Mickey. He knew it was impossible to be in love with two women.

"Who else knows about this?" Asked Roger

"Mark and Angel."

"I get to go home tomorrow. I can't wait to see my kids!" Mickey said.

(The Loft)

Mark entered the loft as Max was getting his coat to leave.

"Hi Uncle Mark, Bye Uncle Mark." Max said leaving quickly.

"Uh bye…" Mark said looking at the door. "What's the rush?"

Elsie sighed and hopped off the metal table. "He said that he has to go home and check his e-mails."

"But…we have a computer here." Mark said.

"He's been acting weird, lately." Michelle said. "I'm worried about him."

Tori mumbled something referring Michelle's crush on Max.

"What was that, Tori?" Michelle asked

"Nothing." Tori said, laughing. "Uncle Mark, when are my parents coming to pick me up?"

"Oh, you, Scott, and Elsie are staying the night here tonight."

Michelle, Elise, and Tori looked at each other and huge grins grew on their faces.

"SLEEPOVER!" The girls yelled jumping up and down.

"Uh oh." Scott and Luke said.

Mark wanted to tell the teens about the good news, but Mimi told him to wait until the next morning.

(The Collins Home)

Collins was in the computer room playing an intense game of Internet Checkers when Max came home. Max burst into the room in a frenzy.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He asked, quickly.

"I'm playing checkers!" Collins asked, holding his hand up to his chest. "You scared the shit out of me, boy!"

"Dad, I need the computer, pronto!"

"Ok, Ok…" Collins said, as he pressed the X button and got up. "Your mom is coming home late, so I ordered us some pizza."

"That's perfect, goodbye." Max said shutting the door in his dad's face.

Max signed on into a chat room and looked to see if he was online.

_Fatal69: What took you so long, baby?_

_Boholuv: Sorry, my roommate had to use the computer._

_Fatal69: I've been waiting here for two hours._

_Boholuv: I said I was sorry._

_Fatal69: It's ok. I forgive you. You can make it up to me by meeting me at a hotel wink_

_Boholuv: Danny, I told you that I don't think it's best we meet each other face to face, yet._

_Fatal69: Don't you love me?_

_Boholuv: yes, but we should take things slow._

_Fatal69: But I need you, baby._

_Boholuv: I don't even know what you look like._

_Fatal69: I'll send you some pictures._

_Boholuv: No, nudes._

_Fatal69: awe, why not?_

_Boholuv: My roommates use this computer too._

_Fatal69: Why are you being such an ass today, Max?_

_Boholuv: I'm not being an ass._

_Fatal69: So, I'm the one being an ass?_

_Boholuv: That's not what I said._

_Fatal69 signed out_

Max sighed and turned off the computer. He had been talking to Danny for the pass two months. He had fallen in love with a guy he had never met. Yeah, Danny had a bad temper and was more than a horndog, but Max knew in his heart Danny loved him. Max was starting to think that he should meet Danny.

A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter lol. Next chapter should be up soon. Review please!!


	17. Spoilers 2

Spoilers 2

Roger gives his final performance

Maureen's secret is finally revealed

Mickey has a hard time connecting with Samantha.

Ben and Luke grow closer

Joanne hasn't seen the last of Candace.

Elise's lie could come true.

Christmas turns out to be the worst Christmas ever for the Boho family


	18. Drive The Other Way

Chapter 14: Drive The Other Way

_May 29__th__ 8pm Eastern Standard Time_

(The Loft)

"Why cant we just go to the movies? We've been sitting around here for hours!" Elsie complained.

"My dad told us to wait here." Luke said. "Now shut up."

Just then, Collins, Angel, and Max walked through the door.

"Hey kids, do you know what's going on? Angel wont tell me." Collins said sliding the door shut.

"We're just as lost as you." Scott said, throwing his football in the air.

"How do you know and we don't, Aunt Angel?"

Just then the door slid open revealing Maureen and Joanne bitching at each other.

"Here we go." Scott said rolling his eyes.

"This arguing isn't good for my baby!" Elsie said standing up, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Elsie, knock it off!" Maureen snapped. "We know you're lying."

"Really?" The girl asked.

"Yes, baby bear. You don't have to lie to help your mom and I get back together. We are working things out." Joanne said with a smile.

"You are" Everyone asked, looking around the room.

"We are?" Maureen asked, turning to face Joanne.

"Didn't sound like it to me…" Collins mumbled.

The room was silent for a moment. Roger rushed into the loft, shutting the door quickly.

"Roger? What the hell?" Maureen said looking at her friend as if he had lost his mind.

"Everyone sit down."

They all looked at the rocker for a moment,

"Sit down!" He said stopping to look at the boho's.

Collins and Angel sat in the love seat, the boho teens sat on the red couch

(yes, after all these years they still had that couch), Maureen sat on cherry wood coffee table, and Joanne sat in the chair behind the metal table. Roger walked to the door and put his hand on the handle.

"Dad, what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Just brace yourself, everyone." Roger said taking a deep breath.

He slowly slid the big door open, revealing Mimi, Mark, and Mickey.

"Mickey?" Collins said looking straight into the woman's eyes.

"Mom?" Luke and Michelle said.

"Yes, it's me."

"Who are you?" Samantha asked.

Everyone except Samantha ran towards Mickey and hugged her, they all cried with happiness.

"How is this even possible?" Joanne asked.

"Kate."

"That bitch…" Maureen said bitterly.

"Mom, I'm so happy you're alive." Luke said.

"Yeah, we have so much to tell you."

"I bet you do." Mickey said. "I cant believe how much you two have grown."

Mark looked over at his youngest daughter. "Sammy, sweetie, come hug your mom." He said with a smile.

"But, daddy, I don't have a mom. She died." The little girl said, slowly walk to the group that was surrounded by Mickey.

A/N: Next chapter should be up later on tonight and I might have another chapter up tomorrow. Please review!!

I would like to give a few fan fic shout outs:

**The GodMother**** by ****TheChosenKid**

**Parenthood Part 2 by ****GorgeousSmile**

**My Prince by ****Marky's Scarfy**

i'm going to be naming some more in future chapters. Go read and review those stories.


	19. Wine and Beer

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! They make me happy lol!

Chapter 15: Wine and Beer

"Samantha." Mark sighed.

"Mark, we'll work it out later. She was just a baby when it happened."

"Yeah, I know." Mark said, kissing Mickey on the cheek.

"Are you daddy's girlfriend?"

"No, honey, this is your mom." Angel said. "She's daddy's wife."

"I'm going to go watch Blues Clues." Samantha said leaving the living room.

"It's going to take her a while." Mickey said.

The boho's sat in there normal spots.

"I can't believe this. It's so surreal!" Maureen said. "We have to plan a party."

"Let's pick a day and Roger and I can close the Life down during that day so we can decorate." Collins said, lighting up a cigarette.

"I'll take care of the decorations. Of course" Angel said with a smile.

"Tag team?" Mimi asked.

"Duh."

The two gave each other a high five.

"Our band can play for you." Elsie said, standing up and sitting next to Mickey. "I'm the lead singer."

"You guys still have that band?"

"No, it's all new. New music, new attitude…"

"Hot songs." Luke added.

"Hot drummer." Michelle said without thinking. "I'm talking about how hot Max's drum set is." she added quickly.

Hours later after the bohos did some catching up, everyone decided to go home.

"Well, that was fun." Michelle said. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Mickey said hugging her daughter.

"Goodnight, Mom." Michelle stopped walking and looked at her mother. "wow…I never thought I'd be saying that again." she said before going into her room.

Once the door was shut. Mark grabbed Mickey by the shoulders and kissed her, passionately.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." Mark said, after pulling away.

"Yes, we do. Bedroom?" She asked quickly.

Just as they were about to run to the bedroom, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around and it was their son, Luke.

"Oh hey, Luke." Mark said, blushing. "I thought you were in bed."

"I was, but I wanted to talk to mom for a moment." Luke said.

"Oh, ok." Mickey turned to her husband. "I wont be long."

"Take as much time as you need." Mark said. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, dad."

Mickey put her arm around her son's shoulder. "Wanna go to the roof?"

"Uh, sure."

They walked up stairs to the room. It was a beautiful night. For some reason the noise of the city wasn't raw and jagged. The sounds were smooth and peaceful. You could still hear the horns honking, the neighbors arguing, and the laughter of the group of young people on the streets going to the middle of nowhere.

"Why are we up here?" Luke asked.

"I find the roof a place where it's safe to confess and discover."

"How did you know I wanted to confess something?"

"I may have been dead for five years, Luke, but I'm still your mom."

Luke laughed.

"So what's going on?"

"…I'm gay."

A/N: I did a lot of writing. So I just split a lot of chapters up lol. Review?


	20. Well, Here We Go

Chapter 16: Well, Here We Go

"That's awesome." Mickey said with a smile.

"You're not shocked?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, I've only told a few people."

"When did you realize that you liked guys?"

"When I saw Brad Pitt in Fight Club."

"I have to admit he was hot in that movie. Well, I'm happy you told me. I feel like this has brought us even closer."

"Thanks, mom."

When Mickey came into the bedroom, Mark was laying on the bed, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"….Nothing." Mark said, putting the book under the bed.

"It must've been something." Mickey said laying next to him.

She put her head on his bare chest and put his arm around her.

"I miss this." Mark said.

"Me too."

Mark took in the scent of his wife's silky black hair and kissed her head while rubbing her back.

"That feels good."

Mark leaned over and turned the light off. All was heard were giggles in the dark.

(Maureen's apartment)

Maureen, Elise, and Scott entered Maureen's apartment with Joanne following behind them.

"Joanne, what part of 'Have a good night' do you not understand?" Maureen asked.

"I want to talk to you."

"I'm going to bed." Scott said.

"Me too. Try to keep the yelling down, will ya? I have rehearsal tomorrow." Elsie said, slamming the door.

"I feel like I'm getting a taste of what you were like when you were 13." Joanne said, sitting on the couch.

Maureen rolled her eyes as she took off her jacket. She saw her soon to be ex sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing? Get the fuck off my couch, Joanne."

"I can't sit down?"

"Fuck no! you weren't even welcomed in here."

"So the roaches and spiders are welcomed here, but I'm not?"

"That's right! The roaches and spiders are committed to me." Maureen said. "See that roach right there. It's been on my kitchen floor since I moved here!"

Joanne looked at the roach for a moment. "Mo, that roach is dead…"

"Maybe being dead is the only way you could've stayed committed to me."

"Ok….um…." Joanne was speechless for the first time.

It was weird for one of New York's toughest lawyers to be speechless. She finally gave up on a response to give to Maureen.

"Mo, I love you. I ended things with Candace. She keeps calling me and I keep ignoring it. I want to make this work. It wont work unless you put some effort into it too."

"…Joanne, I'm tiered, ok? Just go home to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! She's never been my girlfriend! I just told you…"

"You've told me a lot of things and they've turned out being lies. You've also hidden things from me. When we were first dating, you accused me of doing all this shit and you turn around and break my heart!" Maureen said throwing she and Joanne's wedding picture across the room

Joanne ran towards Maureen, grabbing her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. By now Maureen was too weak to fight it. It had been months since she had felt those lips on hers. Maureen pulled away and looked at Joanne for a moment.

A/N: I should have a new chapter soon. Please review. Reviews give me more encouragement.


	21. Be My Lover

Chapter 17: Be My Lover

"What the hell, Joanne!" Maureen said going into her tiny kitchen.

"That didn't make you want me back?" Joanne asked, with a strange look on her face.

"…No."

_Yes_

"You're joking, right?"

_Please tell me you're joking._

"I'm not."

_Yes, I am_

Maureen took a drink of water and threw the cup into the sink.

"I should be leaving."

"Good." Maureen said, her face still facing the sink.

As Joanne left, she slammed the door. Maureen looked down and began to cry. She was scared of taking Joanne back, but she knew she had to make a decision sooner or later. Maureen's heart raced, Joanne's kiss was like magic, she suddenly couldn't live, breath, walk, or talk without Joanne anymore. Joanne had become the addiction she had had for 14 years, again and now the drama queen was ready to relapse.

_June 1__st__ 1:35pm Eastern Standard Time_

Motel 6

Max walked towards the motel room with ice in his shoes, he had a bad vibe about meeting Danny in person, but at the same time he wanted to save the relationship they had. The young man knocked on the door of room 23, with his sweaty hands.

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out about this." Max said, trying to catch his breath.

The door opened, revealing an older black man with long hair. He was wearing a leopard print button down shirt and had a cane. On his feet were snake skinned boots and his leather pants looked 10 times too small.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room."

"Baby, it's me." The man said with a dark sinister voice.

"Danny?" Max asked.

"Come sit down."

Max entered the small room that looked a mess. The floor was stained, the room smelt like piss, there was a mountain of cocaine sitting on the table, and a several stacks of money lying on the bed. Max sat on the other bed.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Relax, baby, ok?" Danny said, setting up his tripod.

"I thought you were younger…"

"Isn't 45 young?"

Max felt his stomach turn into a huge knot, he knew this was wrong and knew that he was putting his life at risk.

"I have to go."

"Sit down." Danny, said pulling a knife out. "I have an offer for you."

"What type of offer?" Max asked.

"You're a talented and intelligent young man. You've got balls…I know, I've seen them. You could put your mind and body to use."

"You want me to become a prostitute?" Max asked.

"Not just a prostitute, but a I need a duffle bag boy too." Danny said, before pressing the record button. He lit his cigarette and sat at the table with the mountain of cocaine.

"I don't think I can do this."

"I have several young men that work for me. I helped get two of them through college and one of them has become a big movie star. And I know that your family needs some help financially."

"We are working on that." Max said, standing up.

"Just think about it. Ok?'

"I don't know.."

The Life Café

Mickey entered the Life Café searching for Maureen. Once she found her, she took a seat next to the diva.

"Hey, girl." Mickey said smiling.

Mickey noticed Maureen looked weaker than ever, she could tell something was wrong.

"How have you been?" Maureen asked trying to smile.

"I'm good. Trying to catch up with what I've missed the last five years." Mickey said, with a laugh. "Samantha and I are growing closer."

"That's great Mick." Maureen said softly.

"Ok, something's wrong and you need to spit it out." Mickey said.

"Joanne kissed me a few nights ago."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, and it brought back a lot of feelings and now I want us to get back together, but at the same time…I don't want to get hurt again."

"Of course you don't. This separation has given you both a lot to think about and I guess now the thinking is over. Give her another chance."

"I want to."

"Good! Now go talk to her!"

"I will later, now I want to give you a hug." Maureen said hugging her friend.

Roger who was in his office came out and saw Mickey and Maureen. His heart began to beat faster. He wanted so bad to tell Mickey how he felt about her, but knew it would be too much for her right now. Hell it was too much for everyone. Maureen spotted Roger.

"Hey, Roger why are you staring at us like we are a thanksgiving meal?" Maureen asked. "I know I'm hot, but damn"

"You're right, Mo. I just cant resist staring at you." Roger said sarcastically as he sat right beside Mickey. "How are you?" He asked patting her leg.

"I'm doing better than ever. Maureen is going to take Joanne back."

"Thank God." Roger said throwing his head back. "We can finally have things back to normal."

"Are you ready for your last performance, tomorrow night." Maureen asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Mickey asked.

"Because it's my final performance. That guitar is apart of me and now I'm going to have to put it away."

"At least you passed your rock legend skills on to Tori." Mickey said.

"So, I'm a rock legend, huh?" Roger asked, with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, you're amazing."

"Stop being so nice. " Roger said with the same smile on his face

Maureen's smile dropped, she could tell Roger was flirting. She could also tell that Mickey had no interest. Maureen was not about to let Roger get in the way of Mickey and Mark. The drama queen began mimicking Roger's laugh.

"Are you mocking me?" Roger asked with a confused look.

"No, not at all."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Mickey's roaring laughter regained sound.

"I missed that laugh." Roger said.

"I missed it more." Maureen said.

"Do I sense a battling for who misses me more?" Mickey asked.

"No." Roger answered giving Maureen a strange look again.

"Not at all."

A/N: I'M BACK! Whoot! Yeah, my OCD killed in and I decided that I wanted to finish this story before school starts in four weeks. Junior year kicked my ass haha. Please review! It will give me more of a muse. I'm going back and re reading the prequels so I can get in that mode of the story.


End file.
